Meet Sailor Earth!
by xXLadyTigressQueenXx
Summary: What if there actually was a "Sailor Earth" and that girl was Emiko (my OC)? Join Emiko and Usagi on their quest to save Earth! Sorry, I suck at summaries so just read on inside if you want to learn more. Contains JadeiteXOC. Read and Review and you will get a Luna plushie!


Hi there! So before we get the part where I help Sailor Moon kick monster butt, I want to introduce you to how I got here in the first place. You know, a few days before I, Emiko Hoshi, became Sailor Earth, soldier of love and justice.

"Bye, Mom! I'm off!" I ran out the door, my brown ponytail flying in the wind, before she could respond.

Apparently, ultra-cool and famous star Mikan was in town! I just HAD to get her autograph! I was knew to this town, and I'm pretty sure having a famous celebrity's autograph with make me extremely popular. I ran as fast as I could to the building where she was supposedly at, and there was already a whole ring of kids around her.

I tried to push through them, but they were basically a WALL of kids, and it was nearly impossible to get by.

So I tried again the next day.

And the next.

And the next.

I had been to my new school, and it was okay. Except for the fact that no one knew I existed! On the fourth day of trying, I came there a few minutes early before the official autograph signing time to figure out there was a contest going on! It was a contest to become a famous star, just like Mikan!

A handsome blonde man was at the bottom of the stage, announcing the arrival of Mikan. "Everyone! You could become famous, just like Mikan! Or maybe even more famous!" Then he started to point to random girls in the crowd. "You could! And you!"

Me? Famous? Then everyone in the whole world would know me! Not just my school! I pushed through the wall, er crowd, and stood right in the front so I could hear Mikan's words perfectly.

"Hi everyone! I'm Mikan Shirator! How is everyone? Well, anyway, to get to the point we're going to be making kids like you in to stars like me!" She grinned, and her smile was so dazzling it was hard to recognize the arrogance in her voice.

"Is that really Mikan?" A tall girl with reddish hair asked. "It really is her!" The girl standing next to her, with brown braids, replied.

"Everyone! Please make sure to apply for the contest!" She had grinned again, and this time I felt totally relaxed. I definitely have to win this contest! I had thought. Little did I know Mikan was a monster hypnotizing me, and I would later have to use my kick-butt sailor senshi powers to defeat her!

"I will! I will! I will!" The crowd chants, I join in with them.

The next day, at school, I hear a few girls talking about the Cinderella Caravan contest. I decide to go and join them.

"Did you hear about the Cinderella Caravan contest, Usagi?" A girl with long black hair asks. Usagi is a girl in, I think all of my classes. She tends to fall asleep a lot. Like me.

"What?" She asks, and I cut in. "The contest that the famous Mikan is hosting! You can became a celebrity like her! You really haven't heard of it, Usagi?" "Usagi, you're so behind!" Naru, another girl in my class, teases. "It's not my fault! I just have a lot of things going on!" She replies, flustered.

Another girl, whose name I think is Izumi, with a black bob, joins in the conversation as well. "They're finding the next Mikan through the Caravan!" She says.

By this time, Usagi's face lights up. "I'm definitely gonna win!" "What are you talking about?! I'm the one that's going to win!" Naru says, crossing her arms. "Right, Umino?" Umino, who was just about to walk by us turns around.

"You are so right Naru!" Umino agrees, and then begins to dance a few moves of his own. Usagi, Izumi , Yumiko (the other girl in the conversation) and I all gasp in horror. "You don't need to do that right now, Umino!" Naru whisper-shouts through gritted teeth.

Then we all split apart, Izumi and Chou going to math and Naru heading to English practice. Usagi walks slowly to English also, except she lags behind Naru. "Hey, Usagi!" I call out, then suddenly nervous, I clamp my hands over my mouth.

"Hmm? Oh you're that new girl in Ms. Haruna's class, right? Emiko, wasn't it?" Usagi grins. "You got in trouble for sleeping, once, right? Don't worry, I get caught all the time. So what's wrong?" I immediately relax, due to Usagi's friendliness. "Well, I was wondering if I could come over to your house and we could perform a duet together in Mikan's contest…" I murmur.

"Oh, that'd be great! I was originally with Naru, but she QUIT!" Usagi says the last sentence loudly enough for Naru to hear, and they both stick their tongues out at each other.

So later that day we head over to Usagi's house and practice our best dance moves and favorite songs. "We're awesome together!" Usagi grins, clapping. "Yep! So meet you tomorrow at the auditions?" I ask. "Yup!"

The next day, Usagi and I walk over to Mikan's Caravan. Already, Umino and Naru are up on the stage, singing their hearts out to one of my favorite songs.

"We're definitely going to be the ones who win!" They both chant once they finish singing. This causes an uproar. Several girls who were waiting to go up charge on to the stage, angry. "What did you say? I'm pretty sure I'm going to be the one who's going to win!" "No, I am!" "No way! Me!"

"It seems like everyone thinks they're the star…" Usagi mumbles. "It's probably not the best idea for us to go up now," I say, and Usagi agrees.

Later we decided to watch Naru and Umino perform anyway. But when we get to the door, no one's there. "That's odd. Shouldn't there be people lined up?"

"Well, I guess we'll be sneaking in!" I say, pumping my fist in the air. Usagi nods, her cat which I hadn't noticed before at her heels. We run through the, oddly empty, hallways and corridors, trying to find where the stage is for the performers.

Finally, we hear applause roaring from a large room, and Usagi slowly opens the door and peers in. All of the contestants are on stage, dizzily spinning around while a white fog begins to cover the entire place.

"Strange, isn't it?" Usagi murmurs, and I think I hear a response, but that's silly because the only other living thing here is the cat. Cats don't talk.

Suddenly Mikan turns around to face us, but instead of her warm brown eyes, a horrid alien-blue goblin-like face greets us. "You saw me didn't you?" She growls, and Usagi and I both scream at the same time, falling on t our behinds.

Usagi and I run at top speed, when suddenly something grabs my leg. Luna the cat has Usagi's leg in her mouth, and Usagi gasps, startled. Grabbing my leg is a gray cat, with a crescent moon on its head just like Luna's.

Before I can comment, the gray cat does a little flip in the air. When it lands, a beautiful aqua-colored stick like thing lays on the ground. "Luna! It is me, Selene, one of the moon cats here to find the sailor soldiers! This girl, Emiko, is Sailor Earth!" The cat talks.

Wait. The cat TALKS?! "What's going on?" I ask, startled. "Hurry! Before the monster catches up to us! Grab the wand and shout Earth Power! Make-up!" I glance at Usagi, and she just shrugs and nods. So I say it.

I have the random sensation of floating and flying, and being in a green forest when I am back on the ground again, this time in a cute sailor outfit.

"Wait, Luna! There's more than one sailor? Awesome!" Usagi says, and hugs me tight. "Usagi! No time for that!" And then Usagi floats in the air, pink and glimmer and comes back down wearing a similar outfit.

"Sailor Moon?" I gasp. She nods.

But then the blue alien Mikan monster comes charging down the corridor, and my heart climbs up in my throat.

**Hi, thanks for reading! Sorry if this chapter was rushed I just wanted to get something up since I won't be able to update in a while. I hope you like Emiko! In case you're wondering, this picks up around episode 7 in the Japanese Version. **

**Review and you get a Luna plushie!**


End file.
